Custom Super Role-Play
Welcome to the central Role-Play station! Here you have access to all the Role-Playing adventures on this wiki! Try a thrilling One-on-One Battle, PvP or Team Battle in the Arena. Or choose the destiny of your super human in a Role-Play Story! It's all up to you (save for the rules)! Below, you can find instructions for Gameplay for any Roleplay on this database. How to Play Custom Super Role Play stories function similarly to classical roleplaying games. With the exception of battles against other Player Characters being fought without requests, see Battle Arenas. Character Sheets To start gameplay, each user must request a character sheet. Character sheets are pages on Custom Superheroes Wiki that contain information about your character in relevance to roleplay. You can request an Administrator to make you a character sheet here. Your characters character sheet should include: Your Character's Name Level Orientation (Good, Evil, Grey Morality) List of abilities Ability levels Physical Statistics and Levels Powers Special Abilities (Usually because of chosen powers) Power Description Backstory And more. To see a full list of what your character sheet should include, see Character Sheets. Character Leveling There is a vast number of online games (roleplaying and otherwise) in which''' character levelling''' is involved. In pertinence with that majority, Leveling up in our Roleplays here at Custom Superheroes, revolves around Experience Points or XP. You can gain XP through PvP Battles, Player Vs. Non-player battles, completion of side tasks and completion of story tasks. Character leveling varies between games and the Admins are the ones who deal XP, so you don't need to know too much about the specifics. However, it is helpful to know what your progress is in your current Roleplay adventure, so level charts can be found on the basepages of any Roleplays here at Custom Superheroes. Every time you level up, you recieve a certain number of Level Points. LP can help you boost your statistics and combat abilities. Also, for one LP you can create another combat ability that has a value of level one. Level plays a large role in gameplay and thus can be found on your Character Sheet. For information on how LP effects your character, look at the Character Sheets page. The Game World After you have established your character, you proceed into the game world. The game world consists of a series of locations and events found on articles on the wiki. Interaction occurs on talk pages. Interaction consists of action requests, movement, and character interaction. When permitted, any kind of request will be written in prose on the article under the appropriate section (Ex. Your Group) by the admin in charge. Admins, please use good grammar and proper tense (usually present). For example, the first location for the "What Marks the Beginning RP", is the Base of the faction you have decided to join. When you enter. You sign in on the talk page under "Participating Players". When an Administrator varifies your character sheet, they will formally allow you to partake in the location or event. NOTE: If you have not been verified to partake in an event, your interaction will be deleted from the location or event page. Please do not interact with any locations or events you have not been permitted to interact in. It makes our lives hard. - The Admins Sometimes, interaction will be registered in groups. This usually takes place when the location or event is not focal on one Player Character. When you are finished with a location or event, designated choices will be given to you and your group by the admin on the talk page. You may choose any option given to you by the admin. NOTE: Your group does not need to agree on a single choice unless told to do so by the admin. Sometimes, there will only be one choice. This is usually due to only one location your character can go to or an unavoidable event such as a battle against a Non-player Character Boss. Interaction To interact with people and objects in the game world, you use action requests. Action requests consist of Combot Requests, Movement, and Character Interaction Requests. Combat Requests Combat Requests are basic requests to the admin in charge of the location, event, or roleplay concerning battles against Non-Player Characters as well as Player Characters while in Story Roleplay. These requests include requests to engage a character, attack, defend and dodge, and talk to the opponent. To engage a character, your request should consist of a statement in this format: I challenge (opponent) to a battle. The battle specifications (Such as number of combatants, special rules, or a non combat battle) should be included in the statement. If the engagement request is denied, there will be no battle. If you or another character does not want to battle due to a difference in Character Levels, they may do so. Sometimes engagement requests are denied due to the kind of challenge. If you think this is happening, try challenging the character to a basic battle with the standard rules and the challenge should be accepted. Requests in combat are given with the attack and attack modifiers (found in the Special Abilities section of your basic info portion of your Character Sheet). Then the Admin in charge of the location, event, or roleplay generates a list of circumstancial factors that go into your requests succes or failure. For example, if you were to request an attack during a round in a combat interaction involving a low level strength based attack, factors would include your opponents agility and endurance; and may include special abilities that act as skill modifiers. If your opponent had a high endurance level, your low level strength attack may fail. Modifiers act as boosters or extra factors when calculating circumstancial factors. If you were fighting a superhuman with heat powers, it may count toward his defense or attack in a combat interaction. These modifiers can be anything, the only limit is your characters powers, level, and your imagination (and godmodism). Circumstance Circumstance is a list of circumstancial factors that determine whether a request succeeds or fails. Some requests may not have hardly any circumstantial factors, such as moving and Player Character interaction. Character interaction, like talking or attacking, will sometimes have only one. When requesting to talk to a Non-Player Character in the game, the only factor is whether or not they accept, which they most always do. Circumstance is displayed in the format of a table, provided by the Admin in charge of the Event, Location, or Roleplay. Here is an example. The above table is the statistics for a melee attack by a Level 4 Player Character on another Level 4 Player Character. The results are determined as follows. In the first and second lines, the effect of each characters statistics is given. In this example, the attack is supported by the Strength stat. In this character, the stat is Level 4. So four points are given toward the probability of success. The opponent's supporting stat is Endurance, in this example, the opponents Endurance stat is Level 10 (Most likely due to favoring the stat with LP). Thus, ten points go against the probability of success. In the third and fourth lines, the combat abilities producing the attack and countering the attack are given. In this example, the attack is produced by an axe. In this case, the axe attack provides four points toward the outcome. The opponent has a shield defense. The shield defense carries the value of 4. Providing 4 points against the outcome. The fifth and sixth lines give the Modifiers involved with the attack. In this example, the attacker has Super Strength. Modifiers also carry the same value as the characer's level. This gives the Super Strength modifier a value of 4 toward the outcome. Likewise, the opponent has a Healing Factor, which provides a value of 4 against the outcome. When calculating the results of Circumstancial Factors, the administrator providing the table of values treats all values toward the request as positive, and all against as negative. The values are added together as such. If the sum is positive (For), then the request succeeds, if the sum is negative (Against), the request fails. If the sum comes to zero, the admin tosses a coin, heads being toward and tails being against, this determines the outcome. Cicumstance is done by a third party, the Admins, to ensure fairness of sport. The process of determining circumstance has more completely than is shown, but all required for Player Character interaction is the ability to read and understand the displayed table. Movement and Character Interaction requests This should just be a quick little segment. Let's start with Movement. Movement requests are rarely unsuccessful. The only time you may not move to a desired location is when circumstance makes this impossible. It is also a rarity for requests to be denied for more than one relevant reason. If a movement request fails, it is usually indicated by a statement like this: You can't go into the next room, the villain is guarding it! '' As you can probably see, denial of movement requests is usually due to a relatively apparent reason. Thus, this problem shouldn't come up too often. When moving to a new location or event, the request must be granted by the admin in charge of the roleplay, event or location before any interaction is performed in that event or location. If a request is denied, it usually means something must be completed in the location or event you are in or you need to reach a higher level to move to the location. If the request is granted, you may pass to the location or event. The only other step in the process is the admin in charge of the new location or event checking for the acceptance of your request in the previous location or event. This is called Passporting. Alright, now to '''Character Interaction requests'. These too are rarely unsuccessful. The only reason for the request to fail would be if the player denies. If this is the case, a statement such as: This person does not want to talk right now. Will be displayed. If someone wants to talk to you, the next response to an admin to any of your requests will notify you about the other players request. You then are obligated to respond yes or no to the request in your next Combat or movement request. If you respond yes, an isolated box for player to player messaging will be created. Any player to player dialogue should be localized to this box only! If you do not respond in your next request, the request will be denied by default. Player to Admin Request Format When responding to an admin, or requesting to move, attack, defend or talk to a player, The response must follow understandable format. With every interaction, being that they all are text based, The designated area of Player response is marked with a ">". If prompted to speak or communicate thoughts, all that is needed is the phrase in quotation format. If out into a location where something must be investigated, and even in other locations, simple action requests such as: Look under bed, read note or take bread, will most always be accepted by the admin in charge, who will then likely describe the fruit of whatever labor is described in the action request. If the action you wish to perform is not described here, format is not always essential. Being that roleplays are run by people, making concise, comprehensible statements in the designated response area will usually suffice. Player to Player Combat Unlike Player Vs. Non-Player combat,' PvP fights' are fought with complete creative liberty. Well, almost. Guidlines include your abilities and skill levels on your Character Sheet and performing feats your character would not be able to do. With these battles, you are given a LOT of leeway. But don't forget that your opponent can think too, and they are allowed to call you out on failure to obey rules. And the admins are always watching! For more information on PvP battle, you can look at the Battle Arenas page. The rules for out-of-roleplay battles are the same as PvP battles in Roleplay. Non-Player Characters Non-Plater Characters, or''' NPC''''s are characters controlled by admins. These characters can act as proctors for trials, task clients, venders, antagonists or central characters that follow certain groups of player characters along, that's you guys. NPC's function without requests as they are controlled by the admins. They have character sheets that are usually linked to upon introduction and can also be accessed through searching or requesting a link. NPC's play a crucial role in giving body to the Game World and can act as primary plot supporters along side Player Characters. Role-Plays on Custom Superheroes When Roleplays on Custom Superheroes are made, they are not subject to have the exact same rules as others. Despite these basic rules, gameplay can be different for each Roleplay. The thing that differs the most is obviously PLOT. Plot changes drastically between every Roleplay, and outside of Roleplay Serials, that holds true to any Roleplays we create. So pick one! And start exploring worlds out of fiction. You finished reading the rules! You're all set for the Roleplay world to know of your existance as your own custom superhero... (Yes, I know you can't choose from anything, but you will be able to and when you are I will have to write something like this. So I might as well do it now :D -AtahiNuma) Category:Role-Play